Trenia
Trenia is a mysterious young girl found wandering in space. She is the spirit of the Sacred Tome that was expelled when Zetta confined his soul to it. Personality Trenia is extremely air-headed and childish, doing things based on a whim and speaking her mind freely without concern of any possible consequences. She has a short attention span and displays no sense of fear, even in the presence of powerful Overlords. Trenia is regularly seen chasing after butterflies in space and tilting her head when thinking or confused. Story Trenia is first seen wandering about space immediately after Zetta lost his body. However, she evades Zetta's questions and runs off, leaving her identity unknown. Trenia later reappears after Zetta subdues his second Netherworld, formed by Dragon Overlord Babylon 's wish. Trenia lights and asleep Zetta, in book form, on fire, attempting to roast a sweet potato. Though Pram suggests killing her as punishment, Zetta intervenes and issues a decree that no harm should befall Trenia. Pram however, remains skeptical and questions Trenia about her motives behind this attempted murder of Zetta. Trenia, puzzled by Pram's questions, told her that her actions were spontaneous. Enraged by her supposed lies, Pram displays her powers and is shocked when Trenia does not show any hint of fear. Trenia then comes to the conclusion that Pram's suspicions might stem from her desire to know everything and calls her a "Wannabe Fortune Teller", much to the humiliation of Pram. Trenia is shown in an interlude, starting her own corn farm in space. When King Drake the Third attempted to steal the Netherworld by writing this wish of his into Zetta, still in book form, his wishes are invalidated, leaving him perplexed about the situation. Trenia then steps in to explain that the Sacred Tome has a will of its own, in this case, Zetta, and thus any wishes written within it would only be granted if it is in line with the wishes of Zetta's will, displaying a greater understanding of the mechanism of the Sacred Tome, exceeding even that of Overlords'. When Zetta is ambushed by Alexander a second time in a newly created Netherworld, Pram and the other Overlords, who were spectating Zetta's adventures, express their disbelief at Alexander obtaining information in advance about the location of the new Netherworld. Micky suspects that Pram might have tipped him off but Pram is indignant about it. However, the truth is revealed when Trenia claims to be the informant, using her own psychic powers to see the future when even Pram could not. Pram is thus left humiliated once again. Trenia's claims are later verified by Alexander during his meeting with the other Overlords. There, Trenia is seem waving goodbye to a friend. This appears strange to the other Overlords as normal beings would not be able to exist in space, leading them to believe that Trenia's friend is The One. When asked to describe her friend, Trenia states that her friend is hairy and has a glossy sheen, matching the description of The One given by Babylon. Her friend then makes an appearance, revealing himself to be a hairy cornman. With the untimely return of Zetta, who zaps the cornman with his signature Zetta beam, the Overlord's are left believing that Zetta has offended The One and received his infamous curse. Trenia later reveals that she knew Pram rewrote the Sacred Tome, resulting in Zetta's current situation. After Zetta and Pram's attempt to revive Salome was foiled by Seedle, Trenia reveals her identity as the spirit of the Sacred Tome. Trenia expressed her thanks to Zetta for granting her temporary freedom. Then, she confines her soul within the Sacred Tome, freeing Zetta from the book. Trenia, as the Sacred Tome, then records Zetta's wish, reviving Salome.